User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 19
NCF Banners Hey brotha I got a favor to ask... That fellow stalker guy tagged one of my pages and he's not been online for the past 2 days. The banner is annoying me and I resolved the issue ages ago. Could you remove the NCF banner on Sasha Azarov? Thanks in advance. TartanSpartan (talk) 18:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sean Bean Namespace IRC Hey, how do I get onto the Halo Fanon irc? The world is indeed comic, but the joke is on mankind. (talk) 19:50, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: IRC , |text= Ah, perhaps I was unclear, I meant how would I get past the filter? The op there doesn't seem to be very responsive }} NCF for: *Being Canadian. Back atcha, eh?}} April Fools So..I decided to pull a My Little Pony stunt on one of the Wikis I edit at. I didn't a reaction that I was looking for. Lol. Seems like the Editors there don't really have a sense of humour, or take things kindly. Less than favorable I would say, and no one has really edited there, and now they care. LOL. Hello Oh wow! I'm honoured...even though it's only a nomination still I'm honoured. I hope it wins but will be happy regardless of the outcome since it was at least considered. EternalSonic1997 (talk) 08:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I Love Trash! I am like Oscar the Grouch, and enjoy residing in a filthy environment. My userpage is not exception. Okay, more seriously, it's very hard to on my computers. The view of my userpage is always jumbled, and the wiki preview squishes things so I can never tell if the final proportions will be right. That, and my view of the wiki always jumbled; the "Leave Message" button on this page is always floating near the edge no matter how far I scroll, and the search bar on the main page is nearly offscreen. Cleaning it would take a lot more work than any one would have on their computer. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 08:45, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Notice Sonarsaurus thank you for your response. I'm new to this so I didn't really know what to do. I edited CoD Addict's page during, winter break I believe? And doing this I was doing everything possible for a way to personally communicate with CoD Addict. Not knowing that you could us Talk Page, I made a change hoping he will respond back and contact me. I never received a response. I created Spartan B114 back in halo 3 however I never knew about Gauntlet Team. When CoD Addict added B114 as Gauntlet 5, I was amazed and excited at that fact that the spartan I created was in an actual team. Sonarsaurs can I make my own page of Spartan B114/Gauntlet 5, however add my information that differs from CoD Addict? And what is AAO?TheLuis114 (talk) 17:28, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi! Thanks a lot for the welcome! I'm honored to have my very first entry even nominated for the Fanon of the Month project, and I already love the community's checks and balances on my Anios post. The talk page is great for discussions and debates in good faith manner. I read a few of your stories, and you're a fantastic writer; as I'm a student writer, I'd like to know if you have any advice for newer aspiring novelists such as myself. Kenny0731 (talk) 21:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Hi! thing Unfortunately, I only post my stories on a private forum (subsection of the Xfire forums, to be exact). I'll have to get back to you on that in some time, to relocate the story and reconfigure the BBcoding to Halofanon format, if I can post it as a wiki entry at all. Kenny0731 (talk) 01:00, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unofficial warning ok, instead of getting in an edit fight with you like i did with Auguststorm1945 i will ask you Why did you let Mythiiical remove the NCF from his article when im not allowed to do that?? This is so unfair? I get in trouble for deleting the NCF thing from my page but you let another person do exactly the same? wtf? Oblivious troll (talk) So six doesnt die in halo reach then? HAH. Hipocrit, bully, liar. you step on me for a thing while u defend a user who did the same thing. k, insults, watever, hipocrit and bully are barely insults, infact there my feelings. how about you re read my message and reply to it Properly instead of focusing on "insults"? Oblivious troll (talk) 02:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) maybe you didnt notice but i stopped deleting it off my page after augiststorm1945 talked to me. you can keep saying that all you want i had already stopped deleting it from my page. so i dont really understand the point of your last message. so another one not answering my question. how can you let a person delete their NCF thing...which is against rules...as i found out... thats the first point. second point makes the entire thing more crazy. not only do u defend the page as not NCF, you break ur own rules by ignoring noble six is dead? am i the only person who can see how fucked up the hole thing is??? wat a hipocrit and actually, rule breaker u are???? please this time, actually answer my questions instead of glossing over it, ppl can tell when your avoiding the whole point of wht im saying Oblivious troll (talk) 02:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) u are both a bully and a hipocrit. i did not act in bad faith nothing i did was with harmfull intent... tagging articles is not bad faith if you think ur doing it under the rules which i did. undoing auguststorm1945s edits stopped when he explained that i couldent remove it. finally i got some answers from you but by god did you make me work for it. now im off to create an artical where noble 6 survives and saves everyone on the piller of autumn. Re:Cleanup that makes sense thanks for explaining Oblivious troll (talk) 15:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Story Freenode Sona, do you have any idea why the Freenode servers are down?--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 01:10, May 15, 2013 (UTC) New attempt at a EU Hurr hurr Gaming Fanon Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Gaming Fanon Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:GamingFanonFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Halo: FS/Transcript format Heyyy I was wondering if it would be able to use the same format for differentiating between cutscenes, dialogue, and gameplay functions in the transcripts for the missions of Halo: Ascension and Halo: Onyx. Both of which, of course, have completely different plots and are set in different time periods than First Strike. It would only be the format itself with my own original content. --DC Ambrose (talk) 20:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Article Yeah, sorry. When you changed the name of the page, I was still editing it, so when I saved, the edited one was created as a separate page. Since I didn't want to have to edit the original one, I just did that with the original and changed the name of the clone. Sorry, I'll use the template from now on.--IndyRevolution (talk) 04:19, June 10, 2013 (UTC) NCF/Unrealism Banner Removal Namespace Expanded Universe Hello Sonasaurus, I'm User 01. I'm relatively new around here so it is an honor to meet such an esteem user such as yourself. I just created my very own "Expanded Universe", per say, dubbed Project Userverse. Now that everything is in order, I would like to have a Template:Eraicon created for my expansive-project. The provided image is what I would like to use. It is set at 100 pixels maximum, which is within it's guidelines for creation. Thank-you very much. Regards. Re: Expanded Universe Thank-you. UPDATE: Hello, a slight mistake occurred when you created the template. It was actually the Master Chief image (provided to the right) that I wanted to use, not my 'Infinity' image -which belongs to my signature. No worries, I could see where the mix-up would occur. Again, no rush. Thanks. References How do I make reference tags to my writing on my articles? --Jacen Fett (talk) 11:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Article Hey when I make an article can I have the whole story in video or does it have to be all text? Swift Ice (talk) 13:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Civility warning #3 yes I agree I was a fool, it wont happen again. Oblivious troll (talk) 18:57, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RvB: Revolution comic series IRC Hello Sonasaurus. Sorry 'bout the IRC fiasco, that method of chatting is far more complicated than what i'm used to. Anywho, i've been working on the GOLIATH Program, my article on the site. I've been working on trying to making it canon friendly and would appreciate any tips or pointing out any mistakes i have made. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC)